darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chaos Blade
The Chaos Blade is a katana in Dark Souls. Availability The Chaos Blade is forged at the Giant Blacksmith in Anor Londo from the Soul of Quelaag and a katana, such as the Iaito or Uchigatana, that has been upgraded to +10. The Uchigatana can be bought repeatedly from Shiva of the East in Blighttown for only 5,000 souls, so it is the ideal weapon to ascend into the Chaos Blade. Characteristics The Chaos Blade drains 20 HP from the player with each successful hit, making it one of the only weapons that can kill its wielder. It does, however, deal very high damage per second, and scales well with Dexterity. Its moveset is very similar to the Uchigatana moveset from Demon's Souls, and may appeal to Demon's Souls veterans. As with other Chaos weapons, the Chaos Blade scales with Humanity. It also scales well with Dexterity, although not as well as a fully upgraded Uchigatana or Iaito. However the humanity scaling usually more than makes up for this. The Chaos Blade has the potential for the highest physical damage of the Katanas, with easily the highest Physical damage per second with 10 humanity and 40 dexterity at around 450 damage per hit. Although it does not deal other types of damage and may do less nominal combined damage than, e.g., a Lightning Uchigatana, this is offset by the fact that the Chaos Blade does not have to bypass multiple defensive stats per hit. Like most boss weapons, the Chaos Blade cannot be enchanted by spells or consumables. In practice, the Chaos Blade is the best eastern sword option for players who don't mind the feedback damage and do not have access to weapon enchantments. Like the other katanas, the Chaos Blade causes Bleed. The Chaos Blade causes more Bleed build up than other katanas (36 compared to the default 33 of other katanas). Strategies Against weaker enemies, using the Ring of the Evil Eye can help negate the damage caused by the Chaos Blade. Wearing Sanctus and/or using the Replenishment miracle will also help offset the feedback damage caused by the Chaos Blade. Moveset Notes *The Chaos Blade does not damage its wielder if it does not hit anything. It also does not deal backlash damage with Backstabs and Ripostes. However, it still deals damage to its wielder if the player swings at an enemy during their dying animation. This is especially noticeable on large enemies with slow dying animations, such as the Taurus Demon. *The amount of damage the Chaos Blade deals to the user does not change according to any stats (resistances, soul level, how much damage is actually dealt). Upgrades Trivia *The Chaos Blade is similar to the Hiltless (a.k.a. Gripless) from Demon's Souls, which also drained users' HP upon damaging its foe and had an Uchigatana-like moveset. *The unique two-handed strong attack for the Chaos Blade is identical to the two-handed strong attack for the Uchigatana from Demons' Souls, and the Whip. *The Chaos Blade was going to be part of a side storyline involving Shiva of the East. This however was not present in the final game. The scrapped story arc had a strong resemblance to an arc in Demon's Souls, which also featured an untrustworthy character looking for an unusual katana and attacking the player at the end of the quest line. *The Chaos Blade, and its other variants, is the only occurrence of "Chaos" in the entire Souls series that doesn't deal fire damage. Gallery Chaos blade.jpg|In-game Videos pl:Klinga Chaosu Category:Dark Souls: Boss Soul Weapons